The dinner with Damien
by lilyalex
Summary: Olivia Adams Smith is writing a story "Resurrection", and this is MY version of the dinner that Tara had with Damien


Olivia Adams Smith is writing a story "Resurrection**"**, and this is MY version of the dinner that Tara had with Damien.

Tara looked around the dinner hall with curiosity. She already knew that Damien was quite romantic, but this beautiful room, decorated in a Rococo style impressed her.

"I feel as if I'm in a museum," she confessed.

Damien laughed.

"No, dear," he answered. His alluring voice made her heart stop for a second.

"Everything here is real and original; these pictures, bas-relieves, other decorations. Why are you surprised?"

"I feel, like we went back in time..."

"So?"

Tara smiled.

"Forget about Present," he continued and a dim warm sensation rose from deep inside of Tara's core. "Today is the Day. You knew, I'm no ordinary man, and you're not just an average young woman."

"Not the first time you mention that," Tara answered, her cheeks went red. "I started thinking that you liked me only because of her."

"Oh no, dear!" Damien retorted, leaning forward. "I just want you to increase your self-importance, you have to understand how unique you are! You should be the Queen of the World, and, believe me - you have this chance!"

Tara's breath was heavy, and her mouth was a desert. She grabbed her goblet, and drunk it in one gulp. She put it down, and blushed even harder, when her eyes met astonished Damien's stare.

"Wow!" he said softly, as a patient teacher would. "No, honey, you should drink it very slowly, literally by drops, so that the wine washes your mouth and tongue. Only this way you would be able to appreciate the flavor and taste."

He poured the new portion to her, and Tara followed his advice.

Yes, never in her life had she tasted such a delicious beverage.

"It has been brought back from Ancient Rome," he explained casually. "The very same wine that Herod, Caligula and Nero drunk."

Now was Tara's turn to gape at her vis-a-vis. But Damien appeared not to notice it.

A few minutes were spent eating, as he continued introducing dishes, all of them also exclusive and mouth-watering.

Tara finally relaxed. All her worries and concerns were gone. All her being, the body and soul seemed floating in hazy balmy substation, and the prediction of incredible pleasure grew deep inside her.

They were saying jokes and meaningless anecdotes, they laughed for the smallest reasons.

Invisible romantic music came from nowhere. Exited, the both got up and came to each other.

The candles slowly grew shorter, but their flames extended up. The dusk around the dancing couple expanded, pushing them close together, as if they were the only two living beings in the Universe.

"Want a ride?" Damien asked, and his snake-like eyes flashed.

"Yes!" she screamed, hanging at him with thrill.

The darkness fell... No, it was them, who plunged into the bottomless obscurity.

They flew above a gulch of rushing lava. Or it was a river of Hell?

She saw the burning people, or was it a view of a crematory from a concentration camp?

She saw torturing and indescribable sufferings. But the demons weren't doing that –humans...

Suddenly she discovered herself into some room that seems to be some kind of chapel. Her blood went cold, when she saw a crucifixion with a Jesus nailed his back out.

"You ARE the Antichrist!" she screamed with horror.

"And so?" he asked calmly.

Tara fell onto her knees. She only wanted to die right away.

"Why are you scared?" his voice sounded with a tired sadness.

_Yes, why?_ She though, slowly getting up.

Damien went to the crucifixion, and touched Jesus' shoulder.

"He died to rescue the mankind," he uttered in bitter air. "But does humankind deserve to be saved? You saw, you knew, that people were doing all these horrible things! And God loves them! Is it fair?"

Tara silently wept.

"My task!" he continued, almost crying. "Nobody asked me if I want to do this! I'm doomed, I have no choice! Because of the task, my mother was killed right after my birth," he said, looking at her with such soreness, that her heart turned over.

_Mum_... The image of Sally appeared into her mind. Tara tried to imagine how she would live without her caring love, without her support, simply without her!

"Damien..." Tara hugged him again, and he clapped his arms around her.

"You feel my pain," he whispered. "And from now on it will forever be."

The bodies twisted around each other, as mating snakes, they interweaved, as roots of trees, they clasped, like galaxies caught by the same gravitation trap. Flash! explode!

They burst in a firework of boundless enjoyment, and all went into an infinite abyss of a black hole that sucked them in.

X X X X X

Tara opened her eyes, and stared at the ceiling of her own bedroom.

She sat up in bed, looking around with amazement.

"How did I get home?" she mumbled, shaken. "What was that? Nightmare? Bad dreams?"

_Not too bad_... some inner voice whispered deep inside her.

"I'm late for work!" she said aloud, trying not to think about anything else.

X X X X X

Tara saw Damien next to his office talking to Paul Buher.

She neared, as Paul left.

Damien already put his hand on the handle of the door, but looked at Tara, and his attractive lips curved into smug smirk.

"Good morning, dear," he greeted her, winking and went inside.

Without a word, Tara went to her own office, and dove into her job efforts, trying to drown in her work routine.


End file.
